


Огонь в вышитом камине

by Drommer-om-Doden (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Drommer-om-Doden
Summary: Элисана ещё найдёт время, чтобы позлорадствовать.





	Огонь в вышитом камине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ogień w haftowanym kominku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051310) by [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka). 



> Посвящение мне — это так приятно!

Зима в этом году выдалась необычайно морозной и долгой. Леса, покрывавшие холмы королевства Вэйрест, ещё тонули в мокром, подтаявшем за день и замёрзшем за ночь снегу, хотя День Мёртвых миновал уже более недели назад.

Плохое время для побега, даже для выходцев королевского рода, даже если недавно в руках был трон. Но Барензия оказалась предельно внимательна, как обычно. Когда Хелсет вернулся с собрания Совета в покои матери, то застал слуг за поспешными, но тщательными сборами, а саму королеву — за паковкой подарков от Эадвира, тех самых, к которым та испытывала некую нежность. Пусть не самых дорогих, но Хелсет не имел права об этом напоминать. В конце концов, из-за его поражения мать прогнали.

Мать, его, слуг и различных союзников, которые оказались либо слишком лояльными, либо скомпрометированными, чтобы присягнуть в верности Элисане. Её Величеству Элисане. Королеве Вэйреста.

На самом деле Хелсет, разочарованный, смущённый, озлобленный, не знал, на кого злиться — на себя, на тех глупых, слепых шовинистичных дворян… Он чувствовал огромную усталость и догадывался, что так называемое равнодушие внешне выглядит, как холодный расчёт, обдумывание дальнейших шагов. Надеялся, что так выглядело.

— Вернёмся в Морровинд, — произнесла Барензия самым весёлым на свете тоном. — Местная погода начала меня несколько раздражать.

Хелсет едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что полностью разрушенный песчаной бурей Вварденфелл — не лучший вариант для старых костей. И не думал, что дядя матери настолько неосторожен, чтобы позволить остаться им на континенте.

— Морнхолд прекрасен весной. — Мать бережно завернула продолговатый серебряный кулон с сапфиром в шёлковую ткань.

Подарок от отца. Хелсет от последних событий очень устал, его сердце сжалось. От отца, которого убил проклятый Морровинд. Сейчас он с матерью должен вернуться туда, к деградирующим, суеверным, диким данмерам. Данмерам, чья заслуженно злая репутация избавила его от короны.

— Когда доедем, тиброловые деревья должны зацвести. Помнишь?

Хелсет не ответил со страха, что вырвется что-то вроде: «Моргия утверждала, что острова Саммерсет тоже прекрасны весной». Вырвалась бы бессмыслица, потому что позиция Моргии хоть и прекрасна, но далека от всевластия и сомнений, будто та хотела обескуражить блудного брата. Мать — о мать! — она бы приняла её с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Вряд ли вспомнишь. Ты был ещё слишком юн. Есть что-то конкретное, какая-нибудь мелочь, которую хотел бы забрать?

Всегда одно и то же. Морровинд. Сиродил. А сейчас — Вэйрест. Суматоха слуг, обрывки на полу, кроватях, полках, в вазах, шелест многослойной одежды.

Вынужденное умиротворение матери, её натянутая улыбка — дремора знает, для успокоения сына или больше слуг. Плохо скрываемое напряжение вокруг — такое, что воздух трещал от беспокойства.

Всегда одно и то же. Хелсет покачал головой. Он не был настолько глуп, чтобы к чему-либо привязываться. Не держал, наверное, в сердце родину. Зачем держать в нём всякий мусор?

Хотя верно, вынужден признать, погода и настроение Имперского города подходили ему больше, чем Вэйрест, а Вэйрест — намного, намного больше, чем Морровинд.

Мать поведала, конечно, что это великая провинция, а не королевство. Но разве когда-нибудь император правил задницей мира на Востоке?

Барензия вздохнула. Совсем не как королева, скорее, по-матерински.

— Гораздо легче забрать предметы, чем близких или пейзажи. Нужно порой позволять себе слабости.

— Может, не сейчас. — Проигрыша было достаточно для показухи. Слабости, но уверенности. — Пойду к Её Величеству. Попрощаться. Поздравить.

— Я ей уже сообщила. — Мать усмехнулась храброй, поднимающей дух улыбкой. Как в Сиродиле. Как в Морровинде. Как везде.

— Если выйдем перед коронацией и попробуем избежать официального признания выбора, то она убьёт нас до того, как дойдём до границы. — Хелсет пожал плечами; несколько слуг напряглись, и Барензия послала сыну суровый предостерегающий взгляд. — Она должна появиться.

— Никто не посмеет меня убить, — огласила Барензия с нерушимой уверенностью в голосе. — Нет, пока император жив. Мы не будем ждать коронации. Местные зимы сильно ухудшили моё здоровье. Мне нужен тёплый сухой климат. Как можно скорее. Так советовал мой лекарь. Не говорила тебе раньше, чтобы ты не волновался.

Хватит того, что я у тебя на шее… — повысила голос, протянула ладонь и ласково прикоснулась к сыновнему лицу.

Хелсет перехватил руку и вежливо поцеловал до того, как она успела погладить щеку.

 

Не миновало и недели, как Барензия с сыном гостили в загородном особняке, принадлежавшему одному из поддерживавших Хелсета дворян. Особняк находился за городом, близко от границы — и тому, кто поддерживал принца, благодаря расположению было проще укрыть изгнанников в надежде выйти из неуместного сейчас союза.

Хелсету не было жаль себя. Проиграл, опустился. Ничего другого не ждал. Ничто иное не было бы правильным.

Запомнил лица, имена, слова, конечно. Точно так же, как тогда — в Имперском городе, как тогда — в Морнхолде. Раз его не убили, возможно, когда-нибудь выдастся возможность отомстить. Без сожаления. Ничто иное не могло быть правильным.

Хелсет сидел в небольшом кабинете, пил флин, чтобы согреться, смотрел на медленно падавшие хлопья мокрого, тяжёлого снега и водил пальцами по страницам «Сказаний Вивека». По-хорошему, нужно бы их выучить наизусть, но он был не в состоянии сосредоточиться на религиозном запутанном бреде. Никогда не любил Вивека, сказал он себе, и не только за его божественную мощь.

Хелсет просил, чтобы ему не мешали, и слуги находились в своём крыле. Мать отдыхала наверху. Под отдыхом она подразумевала написание посланий и планы коварных интриг; обычно так всегда делала во время полуденного сна. Женщине, повторяла, необходимо демонстрировать немного церемониальной деликатности, грациозно выгибать шею, протягивать внутреннюю сторону запястья, зачёсывать волосы. А потом колотить кулаком о стол, разбивать тарелку о пол, желать от мужчины, чтобы прямо сейчас бросил целый мир под ноги.

В целом, и ей, и Моргии этот способ приносил скорую прибыль, до которой, к сожалению Хелсет не мог добраться…

И, частично на его счастье, не успел низко пасть, даже поймав ироническую улыбку, смех. Не успел, потому что дверь скрипнула, Хелсет обернулся для того, чтобы увидеть солдат королевской гвардии, входящих в покои. Тихо, без скрежета брони, без крушения мебели, поэтому принц только улыбнулся. Спокойно. Гостеприимно.

К счастью, потому что из толпы солдат вышла Её Величество, одетая в простое дорожное платье. Тёмно-синее, с алым тиснением и золотой окантовкой. На ней не было ни верхней одежды, ни снега в волосах, скорее всего, она пришла прямиком из замка.  
Из собственного замка. Хелсет растянул губы в ещё более широкой улыбке.

 

— Граф Феррми предал, верно?

Элисана взяла яблоко с серебряной патеры. Зелёное — большую редкость в эту пору года. Законсервированное или перенесённое сюда магией.

— Напротив. Граф Феррми доказал верность взглядам своей королевы и своей стране. Кому нужны друзья, когда можно иметь подданных? — Элисана окинула плод взглядом; шкурка с неестественной желтизной, скорее колдовством законсервирован, чем перенесён. — Не ешь? Из собственной патеры? Боишься отравиться?

— Это не моя патера. Ничего здесь моего нет, дорогая сестра. Это скорее вид частной собственности.

Не «Её Величество». Хорошо, придёт время и для этого обращения, хотя бы в официальных письмах. Элисана была терпелива.

— Не предложишь мне выпить?

Хелсет встал — по-солдатски выпросила, слуги, очевидно, плакали, исполняя приказы королевы — принёс бутыль с вином, вынул засушенные фрукты и пирожные из резного буфета. Он выглядел так равнодушно, что напоминал двемерский автомат. Нервы из эбонита, подумала Элисана с невольным удивлением, наверное, уже подсчитывает, каким будет его первый шаг в Морровинде, который сделает своей собственностью, как будет управлять.

— Ты до сих пор не ел? Даже во имя дружбы? — подняла брови. — Мне позвать лекаря? Отрава была на шкурке яблока и проникла через мою кожу?

— Не ждал гостей. Это угощение было приготовлено для меня. Поэтому, скорее, у меня есть повод для беспокойства, раз граф Феррми оказался таким лояльным верноподданным. Скажи, сестра, солдаты прибыли сюда, чтобы ты поиздевалась над моим трупом?

Элисана поджала губы:

— Драматизируешь. Но плохо.

Хелсет уже давно утратил чувствительность к ядам, добился этого тренировками, принимая малые дозы, дал организму выработать иммунитет. И знал, она — тоже. При дворе Вэйреста было трудно скрыть такие вещи. Вдобавок Элисана приняла универсальное противоядие, прежде чем вошла в комнату. Должно действовать в течение всего дня, и это куда лучше, чем показные амулеты. Королева любила думать, хвастовство же — в эльфийском стиле.

— Это ты начала нести какую-то чушь. Даже величайший из дураков не отравил бы тебя едва ли не под носом у солдат. Даже если бы я сбежал, то куда бы делся после?

Убийц королей не привечают нигде.

— На самом деле? У меня ощущение, что в Морровинде почётно иметь сторонников последнего восстания.

— Ты должна урезать заработок своим информаторам на Востоке. Ни один из нынешних представителей власти в провинции не имел ничего общего с теми… — поколебался; крохотную долю времени, но всё же, — несчастными случаями.

— Сам в это не веришь.

— Заслала шпионов в мою голову? Им тоже переплачиваешь, дорогая сестра.

— Твой дорогой дядя стал королём после того, как повстанцы убили твоего отца. Мне не нужны шпионы, чтобы увидеть не менее печальные последствия, чтобы угадать твои чувства.

— И, наверное, преувеличила, как привыкли это делать люди. — Хелсет не ел, но пригубил из чаши. Ёмкость не пахла вином, только флином. По-данмерски. — Мой отец был генералом. Погиб в бою. Ничего удивительного.

— Ожидал этого? Сговорились и просчитывали шаги, может? У меня на самом деле есть подозрения в побочной ветви семьи…

Через мгновение Элисана подумала, что ударила Хелсета в больное место. Он побьёт её, толкнёт, накричит. Просчитала это где-то в глубине души. Так было бы гораздо проще. Вбежали бы стражники, она бы проявила королевскую милость, по Вэйресту расползлись бы слухи, остальное простолюдины додумали бы. Но ничего не произошло. Проклятое самообладание.

— Пытаешься меня спровоцировать? — Хелсет почти пропел. — Таков был твой план? Что погибну, напав на тебя, от рук твоих доблестных защитников?

— Драматизируешь. Опять, — внезапно фыркнула королева, но в течение минуты помолчала, чтобы не сказать вздор. — Это просто шутка… но болезненная. Наконец... — добавила, удивив саму себя, довольно мягко, — к такой смерти нельзя быть готовым. Невозможно.

Хелсет скривил рот. Пригубил из чаши так, будто скрывал эмоции — когда подносил к губам, у него были черты лица куда мягче, чем обычно. Давно Элисана не видела в нём кротости.

— Мне очень тебя жаль. Из-за Эадвира. Он был хорошим человеком. Всегда хорошо о нас заботился, — моргнул, — сожалею о его смерти. Как-то… не было времени. Мне очень жаль. Честно, жаль.

Действительно, поняла Элисана, до сих пор «не было времени» для того, чтобы Хелсет или Барензия выразили хоть какие-то соболезнования. На похоронах это сложно — а пришёл, вероятно, весь Вэйрест — после погребения начались политические дрязги, и поговорить должным образом не удалось, беседы походили на более или менее прикрытые угрозы или просьбы. Через посредников, конечно.

В целом было мало времени для скорби. Слова вроде «был добр к отверженным» или «во что мне это обошлось» застыли на женских губах. Они Элисану раздражали — почти как слабость, почти как нежность, почти как… — но время для язвительного ответа прошло, и что-то должно было сменить молчание. Яблоко, к счастью, было под рукой — как и чувство юмора.

 

Элисана играла — так, что это было понятно даже ребёнку. Она не могла знать, на самом ли деле Ллетан принимал участие в восстании, подбивал народ против Империи и виновен в смерти Симмаха.

Элисана не могла знать это хотя бы потому, что её никогда не волновали дела какой-то захудалой провинции. А ведь всё случилось ещё до её рождения, и у неё не было ни малейшего шанса вспомнить даже сплетни на кухне.

Элисана себе подыгрывала, но у Хелсета, конечно, были подозрения. Тот мог всё понять по ошибкам матери, улыбке, пониженному голосу, смене интонации. И если был прав, то за это заплатил. За всё. Очень точно измерена цена. Как говорят, кто получает, будет обобран.

— Ты так похудел с горя, что возникает человеческое желание накормить тебя. — Элисана достала ножик, позолоченный, с родовым гербом матери на ручке. Подарок, видимо. — Жаль выбрасывать. Яблоко вкусное. Высокое мастерство магической консервации. Граф Феррми — не только верный подданный, но и отличный хозяин. — Королева разрезала плод, протянула Хелсету, но тот не взял. Она зачмокала с театральным беспокойством. — Могу откусить по кусочку с каждой половины, если ты думаешь, что яд был на острие ножа.

— Яд можно нанести на половину одной стороны яблока. Но я не боюсь ни твоей руки, ни твоих солдат. — Хелсет почти пожал плечами; почти, потому что в понурый, щедро одаривающий мокрым снегом день богатое одеяние казалось на несколько размеров большим.

Он немало пожалел о своей горячности во время соболезнования. Элисана смягчилась — это его удивило, потому что посчитал насмешкой с её стороны — мягкость была неприлично близка к сочувствию. Хелсет не жалел себя. Он, принц, сын и брат королев, принадлежал к семье, славившейся на всю Империю — не мог себе посочувствовать.

— Не боимся, не боимся, но к яблоку не прикоснёмся, — королева рассмеялась, — много слов, мало дела. Весь ты.

— Я не голоден. — Хелсет не солгал. У него было слишком много мыслей, чтобы думать, планировать, делать. — Я не твой подданный, чтобы исполнять приказ.

— А, это верно. Ты не мой подданный, вынужденный убегать и прятаться в приграничном поместье, так сильно опутанный паранойей, что не можешь проглотить ни кусочка…

— Сейчас ты играешь в претенциозного драматурга.

— …но вини только себя. Если бы не твоя глупая бессмысленная амбиция, то мог бы стать моим… советником. — Хелсет улыбнулся от намёков в речи, но не произошло ничего, что бы промелькнуло перед лицом Элисаны и смягчило его черты — ни тоски, ни голода, ни сожаления, только нечто, похожее на туман. Буря песчаная. — Ты не должен покидать дом.

 

Она заметила, что Хелсет глубоко вдохнул при слове «дом». Не фыркнул, скорее, почти вздохнул. Удивила его Элисана, конечно. Маленькая победа — тоже победа.

— Истосковался бы хоть на четверть, если бы не моя амбиция, — прозвучало почти глухо.

— Брошенных любимчиков не обязательно сразу же убирать… В провинцию, имею в виду.

— Конечно. Куда же ещё? — Дрожание грудной клетки было заметно даже со стороны, даже под слоями поблёскивавшей чарами мантии. Смех. — Вэйрест — не центр мира. Но понимаю, что он, кажется, не сможет стать чем-то большим.

— Ты очень упрямо боролся за этот «не центр мира», — съязвила Элисана, но без ярости в голосе.

— Нужно как-то убить время перед столетиями, которые тебе… — сделал ещё глоток флина, легко, заученно. — Люди этого не понимают, даже бретонцы.

Если Элисана и завидовала в чём-то той приблуде и её отпрыскам, то мерской долгой жизни. Тому, как могли те недооценивать, пропускать дни сквозь пальцы. Но здесь Хелсет проиграл, напомнила она себе, проиграл цивилизованному миру. Мог бы уехать в какое-нибудь затхлое захолустье, где серокожие варвары продолжали практиковать рабство. Может, попросит снисхождения у своих родственников, тех самых, которым до сей поры не хотел даже послать письмо. Это всё только подчеркнуло поражение Хелсета. В планах, блефах и союзах Элисана оказалась лучшей. Самой лучшей.

— Ах, вот оно что. Время.

Королева обошла стол, присела на поручень шезлонга, на котором восседал Хелсет; мер не тянул, запрокинул голову, обнажил шею. Фиолетовые жилы под синеватой кожей. Элисана провела по ним пальцами, легонько надавила на кадык. Ублюдок был спокоен, даже безразличен. Но он прав — ещё слишком рано, чтобы убивать его.

Элисана запустила пальцы в волосы, дёрнула, вынудила склонить голову. Хелсет успел скривить губы, прежде чем она его поцеловала — глубоко, свирепо, кусая. Её всегда удивляло, что тёмные эльфы тоже имеют красную кровь. Как человек, она ожидала, что под синевой скрывается что-то другое.

— Хотела только сказать, — отстранилась, но так, что волосы шевелились при каждом выдохе, каждом слоге, — как только ты потеряешь всё… проиграешь и разрушишь всё даже в восточном захолустье, и даже твои сородичи тебя бросят, когда истратишь все возможности, то я готова принять тебя в Вэйрест обратно.

Прихватила губу зубами, на этот раз нежно, слизала кровь. Прижалась лбом ко лбу, прошлась пальцами по ушным раковинам, чуток лаская, чуток скручивая.

— И зачем тебе понадобилось обрезать уши?

Край ушной раковины был гладким, со светло-синим шрамом. Магия смогла убрать следы швов, но не сам рубец, по крайней мере, без риска повредить слух. Элисана вспомнила о той маленькой ссоре, случившейся в доме, когда Хелсет принял решение хирургически «очеловечиться». Будто это могло помочь избавить его от тёмноэльфийского происхождения.

Сейчас Хелсет молчал. Вместо этого его ладони блуждали между юбками Элисаны, нежно, чувственно — и, как она поняла, что на самом деле смешно, — в поисках амулетов, оружия, перстней. Что ж, сама королева ещё минуту назад пыталась стянуть знаменитое могущественное кольцо с пальца противника. Хотя бы для того, чтобы подразнить. Однако тот считал, что нет смысла пытаться.

Какие-то далёкие, почти детские весёлые воспоминания отразились спокойной сытой улыбкой на губах. Элисана разжала пальцы, стиснула зубы и прошептала на ухо, пачкая мочку кровью:

— До свидания, дорогой брат. Буду ждать. Наверное, недолго.

 

Хелсет пытался возразить, но Элисана предостерегающе подняла руку. Через мгновение он подумал, что мать или слуги стоят у двери, что грядёт забавный малюсенький скандальчик — и не только, но Её Величество хотела держать последнее слово. Очень хорошо. Недолго уже, если всё удастся, они будут делить целый континент. Хелсет ещё выразит соболезнования на похоронах Элисаны, время жизни людей не оставляет в этом сомнений.

— Не провожай меня. — Королева разгладила несуществующие складки на одежде.  
Хелсет растянул губы в самой доброй из улыбок. И даже не соврал, когда произнёс с галантным поклоном:

— Но хочу, дорогая сестра.

 

— Чего хотела Элисана?

Вечером мать была спокойной, душевной и храброй, как обычно. Сын невольно при ней расправлял плечи, втягивал живот и поднимал голову. Очень полезная показная гордость.

И, конечно, она знала о визите Элисаны. Хелсет не произнёс ни слова.

— Попрощаться. Пожелать нам счастья. Проклясть. Вкусить триумф. Ничего, о чём стоило бы беспокоиться.

— Я не беспокоюсь. — Голос матери звучал почти обиженно. — Не этим, по крайней мере. Скорее, последствиями.

— У нас есть шпион среди верных слуг, потому что граф Феррми не бросился бы к ногам королевы со сведениями, что проявил гостеприимство к её любимой части семьи. Не стоит беспокоиться. Мы ничего не будем делать, не сейчас.

— Не говорила, что волнуюсь. Довольно интересное интеллектуальное упражнение.

— Здесь я соглашусь. — Хелсет выпрямил пальцы так, что суставы хрустнули. — Кого подозреваешь в первую очередь? Всех, очевидно.

— Большинство поддержало бы тебя, конечно, потому что это странно, что Элисана не захотела поговорить со мной, но нанесла визит изгнанному принцу неопределённого статуса… Думаю, она ненавидит нас чуть сильнее, чем слишком, чтобы предложить тебе сделку, которая бы не нанесла урон твоей амбиции, — Барензия это произнесла весело, с шутливой интонацией.

Это, конечно, ни в коей мере не означало, что она говорит правду или шутит. Скорее всего, не чувствует сожаления. Понимает. Так или иначе, поддерживает и всё исправляет, возможно, оберегает сына. Как обычно. Только Хелсет уже не был ребёнком.

— Я заподозрил тебя, хотя бы потому, что гибель Элисаны от моих рук не подорвала бы твою репутацию, а позволила бы спокойно жить у Моргии. Но я не трачу силы на подозрение тех, кто вне досягаемости моей власти.

— Совершенно верно. — Глаза матери искрились озорством. — Я рада, что нахожусь вне досягаемости твоей власти. Очень рада.

Он задавался вопросом, говорила ли Барензия серьёзно или правда думала, что если бы Хелсет мог, то сделал бы это — или что угодно — и вскоре после того забавлялся тщетными предположениями, если бы фактически был ещё в состоянии это делать.

— У нас есть более важные дела на плечах, чем слабость характера графа или шпионы Элисаны, — произнёс вслух Хелсет. — Так на самом деле даже лучше. Пусть ей доносят о наших начинаниях в Морровинде. Пусть знает. Пусть боится, делает выводы.

Хелсет сунул ладонь — данмерскую, синюю, серую, небесного оттенка ладонь, ладонь пепла и проклятия, ладонь чужака — в камин и наблюдал, как огонь тщетно лижет пальцы.


End file.
